


closer, getting closer

by equillisation



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i hate saying female reader when really it's anyone with a vagina, kinda vanilla because i'm feeling some type of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equillisation/pseuds/equillisation
Summary: He had that look in his eyes.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 57





	closer, getting closer

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading we upload this after writing in one sitting like men

The bed creaked under you.

Of course, Spencer gave this no mind as he slid his lean body over yours. His nose brushed against your skin, his breath tickling your lips. Beneath dipped lashes, you stared up at him. Spencer’s pushed his hair behind his ear, a smirk forming on his mouth.

He had that look in his eyes.

You tilted your head up to kiss him, and he pulled away ever so slightly. The smirk grew, and your body protested. You could feel your own wetness in your panties as he was close, so close to you and you could have him so long as he moved a little bit closer.

He finally relented, letting you into an open-mouthed kiss, the taste of him enveloping you. You pushed yourself further into the kiss, turning your head to feel him fully. His tongue lingered in your mouth, exploring every cavity as yours did the same. Spencer retracted his tongue and gently scraped his teeth against your tongue before biting your lip. You pulled away ever so slightly, letting him hear your breathiness. He let you go, and you pulled him in for another kiss, and another, and another, dotting them on his mouth as you dug your fingers into his hair, touching, feeling, relishing in the softness of his hair, and the tiny beads of sweat starting to form near the roots. Spencer cupped your face as he kissed you, his pinkies right against your neck in that little crook that he knew drives you crazy.

You wanted him, more of him. To feel him. To touch him.

You removed your hands from his hair and reached for his top button, “Off.”

He kept kissing you as he pulled his necktie off, and made quick work of the buttons, pulling off the shirt and tossing it beside the bed. Your hands found his chest, touching the bare skin, moving down towards his stomach, and slinking up to his sides, his back.

“Your turn.” Spencer’s voice was in your ear. He led you to a seated position, and you took the bottom of your shirt and parted with his body just long enough to lift it over your head and dump it over the side of the bed. Your mouths found each other again, lips moving and tongues tasting the other. Spencer reached around behind you to unclasp your bra. His nimble fingers brushed against your skin, helping you out of it and pushing it to the side.

He took you in.

You watched him.

Spencer moved his hands around to your tits, one finger gentling dragging down against the skin, making you shiver.

“You like that?” he asked, tilting his head and kissing you right underneath your earlobe, sucking at the delicate skin. Your spine locks up, and you can feel the tiny sound start to bubble up in your throat as he moves his way down, focusing on a larger area. You would swear he could feel your heartbeat against his lips. Dudum. Dudum. Dudum. You let the sigh out, and against his trousers you could feel his hardness against you, straining against the fabric.

You pushed your chin higher, giving Spencer a better angle to suck deeply into your neck, with his fingers tracing down your sides, down to your ass and squeezing as he worked his way down your throat to your tits, kissing them, and touching them. And you could feel his lips as they grazed against the nipple, felt his perfect, straight teeth nip against it. Your hips stuttered, brushing against his cock, and you know Spencer felt it, really felt it, as his grip tightened around your ass, pulling your body towards his.

You were chest to chest, Spencer bringing his head up to ask, “What do you want me to do, baby?”

You breathed, “I want you inside me.”

He lifted up your skirt, fingers grazing the skin as he reached for your panties. You stood on your knees and pulled them off, widening your legs even further so that he could get a good feel.

You could feel his fingers inching closer and closer to where you want them to be, and you could feel your pussy getting wetter and wetter with every passing second, until his took two fingers and he plunged them into you. Your pussy was so wet that they went in easily, but Spencer only pushed them in halfway. You moaned in protest, resting your head against his shoulder to feel his skin, his touch, to be closer, closer to him. He pulled away a little, before pushing his fingers in the full depth of you. You moaned into his shoulder, burying your face into his gorgeous, sweaty skin. Your lips ghosted his collarbone as he did so, and you could feel him shiver against your touch. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, using them for support as he moved in and out, again and again, changing the tempo and keeping the pace increasing, and increasing. Your body tensed and tensed as he kept doing this, but the sudden lack of touch in your pussy had you reeling, moving yourself closer and closer to get more and more of him. You whined as his hand pulled further away, and you could feel his chest vibrate as a faint laugh buried itself into your neck.

“You want more, baby?”

You nodded pathetically against his head, “I want _you_.”

“Yeah? How much do you want me?”

You didn’t answer him, just pulled him in for a deep kiss and rolled against his length, which pulsed against you. Spencer’s breath hitched in his throat as you ground against him, and he pushed you away to stand up. He slid off his trousers, and you could see the length of him struggling against the cotton of his boxers. Spencer took the band and fully undressed, letting his cock stand upright against him. The head was red, and you could see the veins in his cock straining, starting to pulse.

“Condom?” he asked, and you pointed to your bottom drawer. Spencer wasted no time in tearing it open and rolling it onto his cock, and you could feel yourself starting to shake with the desire you felt.

Your entire body was on fire.

Spencer didn’t move to fuck you right away, returning to kissing you and laying gently against the mattress. Your back immediately arched as his cock brushed against your wetness, and Spencer rested a hand against your stomach. He looked at you for confirmation, and you nodded once before he slid into you, and you felt every nerve in your body start to explode against the feel of his cock filling you up, taking every part of your pussy for its own. You could feel Spencer’s cock pulsing inside of you, and you knew that you were close from the blinding light in your eyes, the way your toes curled, the way your breath constricted, and your back arched away from the bed.

Spencer leaned down, and you grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, kissed him hard and feeling every single piece of contact against one another. Spencer thrusted into you, and your hips jutted against him, moving him deeper and deeper inside of your pussy.

In, and out, and in, and out, and in, and out, and your skin burned, and your eyes watered, and he was so close, so close to you and you loved him, you loved him, you loved him. You whined his name against his mouth, and he deepened the kiss even further. Wanting, desperately wanting. Spencer thrusts became rapid, moving faster and faster until—

His cock pulsed rapidly as you could feel yourself blinded by pleasure, blinded by the feeling that took over your entire body, lifting you out of your body. Spencer moaned as he came, and you felt his body shake with its release.

The two of you took deep, body shaking breaths as you recovered from your orgasms, and Spencer slowly took his cock out of you, pulling off the condom and tying a knot around it, and tossing it in the bin next to your bed. He slides down next to you, his arm wrapped around your waist and pressing kisses against your shoulder.

You turn your head to him, eyes still glazed from your orgasm, and you whisper, “Fuck, I love you.”

He grins, and whispers it back.

**Author's Note:**

> if it wasn't obvious, i was sad and needed to feel even one emotion :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
